Human vision is describable in terms of foveal vision and peripheral vision. Foveal vision (e.g., central vision) is that portion of human vision that occurs within a central region of the field of view (e.g., visual field) and provides sharp visual focus. This central region may also be called the center of gaze. Peripheral vision is that portion of human vision that occurs outside of foveal vision but still within the field of view (e.g., outside the central region, from the edges of the central region to the edges of the field of view). Peripheral vision may also be called extrafoveal vision.